Glutaminyl cyclase (QC, EC 2.3.2.5) catalyzes the intramolecular cyclization of N-terminal glutamine residues into pyroglutamic acid (pGlu*) liberating ammonia. A QC was first isolated by Messer from the latex of the tropical plant Carica papaya in 1963 (Messer, M. 1963 Nature 4874, 1299). 24 years later, a corresponding enzymatic activity was discovered in animal pituitary (Busby, W. H. J. et al. 1987 J Biol Chem 262, 8532-8536; Fischer, W. H. and Spiess, J. 1987 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84, 3628-3632). For the mammalian QC, the conversion of Gln into pGlu by QC could be shown for the precursors of TRH and GnRH (Busby, W. H. J. et al. 1987 J Biol Chem 262, 8532-8536; Fischer, W. H. and Spiess, J. 1987 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84, 3628-3632). In addition, initial localization experiments of QC revealed a co-localization with its putative products of catalysis in bovine pituitary, further improving the suggested function in peptide hormone synthesis (Bockers, T. M. et al. 1995 J Neuroendocrinol 7, 445-453). In contrast, the physiological function of the plant QC is less clear. In case of the enzyme from C. papaya, a role in the plant defense against pathogenic microorganisms was suggested (El Moussaoui, A. et al. 2001 Cell Mol Life Sci 58, 556-570). Putative QCs from other plants were identified by sequence comparisons recently (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36). The physiological function of these enzymes, however, is still ambiguous.
The QCs known from plants and animals show a strict specificity for L-Glutamine in the N-terminal position of the substrates and their kinetic behavior was found to obey the Michaelis-Menten equation (Pohl, T. et al. 1991 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 88, 10059-10063; Consalvo, A. P. et al. 1988 Anal Biochem 175, 131-138; Gololobov, M. Y. et al. 1996 Biol Chem Hoppe Seyler 377, 395-398). A comparison of the primary structures of the QCs from C. papaya and that of the highly conserved QC from mammals, however, did not reveal any sequence homology (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36). Whereas the plant QCs appear to belong to a new enzyme family (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36), the mammalian QCs were found to have a pronounced sequence homology to bacterial aminopeptidases (Bateman, R. C. et al. 2001 Biochemistry 40, 11246-11250), leading to the conclusion that the QCs from plants and animals have different evolutionary origins.
EP 02 011 349.4 discloses polynucleotides encoding insect glutaminyl cyclase, as well as polypeptides encoded thereby. This application further provides host cells comprising expression vectors comprising polynucleotides of the invention. Isolated polypeptides and host cells comprising insect QC are useful in methods of screening for agents that reduce glutaminyl cyclase activity. Such agents are described as useful as pesticides.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) is characterized by abnormal accumulation of extracellular amyloidotic plaques closely associated with dystrophic neurones, reactive astrocytes and microglia (Terry, R. D. and Katzman, R. 1983 Ann Neurol 14, 497-506; Glenner, G. G. and Wong, C. W. 1984 Biochem Biophys Res Comm 120, 885-890; Intagaki, S. et al. 1989 J Neuroimmunol 24, 173-182; Funato, H. et al. 1998 Am J Pathol 152, 983-992; Selkoe, D. J. 2001 Physiol Rev 81, 741-766). Amyloid-β (Aβ) peptides are the primary components of senile plaques and are considered to be directly involved in the pathogenesis and progression of AD, a hypothesis supported by genetic studies (Glenner, G. G. and Wong, C. W. 1984 Biochem Biophys Res Comm 120, 885-890; Borchelt, D. R. et al. 1996 Neuron 17, 1005-1013; Lemere, C. A. et al. 1996 Nat Med 2, 1146-1150; Mann, D. M. and Iwatsubo, T. 1996 Neurodegeneration 5, 115-120; Citron, M. et al. 1997 Nat Med 3, 67-72; Selkoe, D. J. 2001 Physiol Rev 81, 741-766). Aβ is generated by proteolytic processing of the β-amyloid precursor protein (APP) (Kang, J. et al. 1987 Nature 325, 733-736; Selkoe, D. J. 1998 Trends Cell Biol 8, 447-453), which is sequentially cleaved by β-secretase at the N-terminus and by γ-secretase at the C-terminus of Aβ (Haass, C. and Selkoe, D. J. 1993 Cell 75, 1039-1042; Simons, M. et al. 1996 J Neurosci 16 899-908). In addition to the dominant Aβ peptides starting with L-Asp at the N-terminus (Aβ1-42/40), a great heterogeneity of N-terminally truncated forms occurs in senile plaques. Such shortened peptides are reported to be more neurotoxic in vitro and to aggregate more rapidly than the full-length isoforms (Pike, C. J. et al. 1995 J Biol Chem 270 23895-23898). N-truncated peptides are known to be overproduced in early onset familial AD (FAD) subjects (Saido, T. C. et al. 1995 Neuron 14, 457-466; Russo, C. et al. 2000 Nature 405, 531-532), to appear early and to increase with age in Down's syndrome (DS) brains (Russo, C. et al. 1997 FEBS Lett 409, 411-416, Russo, C. et al. 2001 Neurobiol Dis 8, 173-180; Tekirian, T. L. et al. 1998 J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 57, 76-94). Finally, their amount reflects the progressive severity of the disease (Russo, C. et al. 1997 FEBS Lett 409, 411-416). Additional post-translational processes may further modify the N-terminus by isomerization or racemization of the aspartate at position 1 and 7 and by cyclization of glutamate at residues 3 and 11. Pyroglutamate containing isoforms at position 3 [pGlu3]Aβ(3-40/42) represent the prominent forms—approximately 50% of the total Aβ amount—of the N-truncated species in senile plaques (Mori, H. et al. 1992 J Biol Chem 267, 17082-17086, Saido, T. C. et al. 1995 Neuron 14, 457-466; Russo, C. et al. 1997 FEBS Lett 409, 411-416; Tekirian, T. L. et al. 1998 J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 57, 76-94; Geddes, J. W. et al. 1999 Neurobiol Aging 20, 75-79; Harigaya, Y. et al. 2000 Biochem Biophys Res Commun 276, 422-427) and they are also present in pre-amyloid lesions (Lalowski, M. et al. 1996 J Biol Chem 271, 33623-33631). The accumulation of [pGlu3]Aβ(3-40/42) peptides is likely due to the structural modification that enhances aggregation and confers resistance to most aminopeptidases (Saido, T. C. et al. 1995 Neuron 14, 457-466; Tekirian, T. L. et al. 1999 J Neurochem 73, 1584-1589). This evidence provides clues for a pivotal role of [pGlu3]Aβ(3-40/42) peptides in AD pathogenesis. However, relatively little is known about their neurotoxicity and aggregation properties (He, W. and Barrow, C. J. 1999 Biochemistry 38, 10871-10877; Tekirian, T. L. et al. 1999 J Neurochem 73, 1584-1589). Moreover, the action of these isoforms on glial cells and the glial response to these peptides are completely unknown, although activated glia is strictly associated to senile plaques and might actively contribute to the accumulation of amyloid deposits. In recent studies, the toxicity, aggregation properties and catabolism of Aβ(1-42), Aβ(1-40), [pGlu3]Aβ(3-42) and [pGlu3]Aβ(3-40) peptides were investigated in neuronal and glial cell cultures, and it was shown that pyroglutamate modification exacerbates the toxic properties of Aβ-peptides and also inhibits their degradation by cultured astrocytes. Shirotani et al. (2002) investigated the generation of [pGlu3]Aβ peptides in primary cortical neurons infected by Sindbis virus in vitro. They constructed amyloid precursor protein complementary DNAs, which encoded a potential precursor for [pGlu3]Aβ by amino acid substitution and deletion. For one artificial precursor starting with a N-terminal glutamine residue instead of glutamate in the natural precursor, a spontaneous conversion or an enzymatic conversion by glutaminyl cyclase to pyroglutamate was suggested. The cyclization mechanism of N-terminal glutamate at position 3 in the natural precursor of [pGlu3]Aβ was not determined in vivo (Shirotani, K. et al. 2002 Neurosci Lett 327, 25-28)
Familial British Dementia (FBD) and Familial Danish Dementia (FDD) are early-onset autosomal dominant disorders characterized by progressive cognitive impairment, spasticity and cerebellar ataxia (Ghiso, J. et al. 2000, Ann NY Acad Sci 903, 129-137; Vidal, R. et al. 1999, Nature 399, 776-781; Vidal, R. et al. 2004, J Neuropathol Exp Neurol 63, 787-800). Similar to Alzheimers disease, widespread parenchymal and vascular amyloid deposits are formed in patients accompanied by Hippocampal neurodegeneration, complement and glial activation (Rostagno, A. et al. 2002, J Biol Chem 277, 49782-49790). The diseases are caused by different mutations in the BRI gene (SwissProt Q9Y287) leading to an open reading frame that is 11 amino acids longer compared to wild type BRI. In case of FBD, the change in the ORF is caused by a mutation in the stop codon of BRI (BRI-L), whereas in FDD a ten-nucleotide duplication-insertion leads to a larger BRI (BRI-D) (Ghiso J. et al. 2001 Amyloid 8, 277-284; Rostagno, A. et al. 2002 J Biol Chem 277, 49782-49790). BRI, a class 2 transmembrane protein encoded on chromosome 13, has shown to be processed by furin and other prohormone convertases in the C-terminal region, releasing a 23 amino acids long peptide (Kim, S. H. et al. 2000 Ann NY Acad Sci 920, 93-99; Kim, S. H. et al. 2002 J Biol Chem 277, 1872-1877). Cleavage of the mutant BRI proteins BRI-D and BRI-L leads to generation of peptides (ABri and ADan, both 34 amino acids) that are prone to aggregation causing non-fibrillar deposits as well as amyloid fibrils (El Agnaf, O. M. et al. 2004 Protein Pept Lett 11, 207-212; El Agnaf, O. M. et al. 2001 Biochemistry 40, 3449-3457; El Agnaf, O. M. et al. 2001 J Mol Biol 310, 157-168; Srinivasan et al. 2003 J Mol Biol 333, 1003-1023). The ADan and ABri peptides are identical in their N-terminal 22 amino acids, but contain distinct C-terminal regions. The C-terminal parts have shown to be required for fibril formation and neurotoxicity (El Agnaf, O. M. et al. 2004 Protein Pept Lett 11, 207-212).
It has been shown that the N-Terminus of the ABri and ADan peptides is blocked by pyroglutamyl formation. According to pyroglutamyl formation at the N-terminus of Aβ in Alzheimers disease, pGlu is formed from glutamic acid (Ghiso J. et al. 2001 Amyloid 8; Saido et al. 1995 Neuron 14, 457-466). Pyroglutamyl formation, in turn, stabilizes the peptides towards degradation by most aminopeptidases thus provoking the progression of the diseases. Aggregate formation has been shown to proceed extracellularly but also in the secretory pathway of the cells (Kim et al. 2002 J Biol Chem 277, 1872-1877). Therefore, suppression of pGlu formation at the N-terminus of neurotoxic ABri and ADan peptides by inhibition of glutaminyl and glutamate cyclases represents a new approach to treat FBD and FDD.
Dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DP IV) is a post-proline (to a lesser extent post-alanine, post-serine or post-glycine) cleaving serine protease found in various tissues of the body including kidney, liver, and intestine and cleaves N-terminal dipeptides from a peptide chain. Recently it was shown that DP IV plays an important role in neuropeptide metabolism, T-cell activation, attachment of cancer cells to the endothelium and the entry of HIV into lymphoid cells. See therefore WO 02/34242, WO 02/34243, WO 03/002595 and WO 03/002596.
The DP IV inhibitors disclosed in WO 99/61431 comprise an amino acid residue and a thiazolidine or pyrrolidine group, and salts thereof, especially L-threo-isoleucyl thiazolidine, L-allo-isoleucyl thiazolidine, L-threo-isoleucyl pyrrolidine, L-allo-isoleucyl thiazolidine, L-allo-isoleucyl pyrrolidine.
Further examples of low molecular weight dipeptidyl peptidase IV inhibitors are agents such as tetrahydroisoquinolin-3-carboxamide derivatives, N-substituted 2-cyanopyroles and -pyrrolidines, N—(N′-substituted glycyl)-2-cyanopyrrolidines, N-(substituted glycyl)-thiazolidines, N-(substituted glycyl)-4-cyanothiazolidines, amino-acyl-borono-prolyl-inhibitors, cyclopropyl-fused pyrrolidines and heterocyclic compounds. Inhibitors of dipeptidyl peptidase IV are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,398, U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,155; U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,317; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,949; U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,305; U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,081; WO 95/15309, WO 99/61431, WO 99/67278, WO 99/67279, DE 198 34 591, WO 97/40832, DE 196 16 486 C 2, WO 98/19998, WO 00/07617, WO 99/38501, WO 99/46272, WO 99/38501, WO 01/68603, WO 01/40180, WO 01/81337, WO 01/81304, WO 01/55105, WO 02/02560 and WO 02/14271, WO 02/04610, WO 02/051836, WO 02/068420, WO 02/076450; WO 02/083128, WO 02/38541, WO 03/000180, WO 03/000181, WO 03/000250, WO 03/002530, WO 03/002531, WO 03/002553, WO 03/002593, WO 03/004496, WO 03/024942 and WO 03/024965, the teachings of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, especially concerning these inhibitors, their definition, uses and their production.